Fotografías
by Alfilblanco
Summary: "Y nos seguimos mirando. Y sentí, por un momento, esa sensación de años atrás, cuando la quería" Este ONESHOT ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


_**Holaaaaa! Bueno, acá estamos, tras un largo período de estar desaparecida (¡es que el Colegio me está consumiendo!).**_

_**Al principio, no me salía. Me costó este picarón, pero acá estamos. Estoy bastante feliz con el resultado. En fin: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Espero que lo disfruten ;)**_

_**Chauchas. Besitos: MUA!**_

(*): _Poema 20_, Pablo Neruda.

* * *

_**LOS HERALDOS NEGROS, César Vallejo**_

_Hay golpes en la vida, tan fuertes... Yo no sé._

_Golpes como del odio de Dios; como si ante ellos,  
__la resaca de todo lo sufrido  
__se empozara en el alma... Yo no sé._

_Son pocos; pero son... Abren zanjas oscuras_  
_en el rostro más fiero y en el lomo más fuerte._  
_Serán tal vez los potros de bárbaros atilas;_  
_o los heraldos negros que nos manda la Muerte._

_Son las caídas hondas de los Cristos del alma,_  
_de alguna fe adorable que el Destino blasfema._  
_Esos golpes sangrientos son las crepitaciones_  
_de algún pan que en la puerta del horno se nos quema._

_Y el hombre... Pobre... pobre! Vuelve los ojos, como_  
_cuando por sobre el hombro nos llama una palmada;_  
_vuelve los ojos locos, y todo lo vivido_  
_se empoza, como un charco de culpa, en la mirada._

_Hay golpes en la vida, tan fuertes ... Yo no sé!_

* * *

Siempre me han gustado las fotografías instantáneas. Esas que se sacan rápido y sin previo aviso, captando en sí, tantas emociones que se hace imposible describirla. Hay fotografías de bodas, de cumple años, y de hasta cosas más simples y banales: como una tarde ventosa frente al Lago Negro, o una muchacha sentada en el suelo frente al baño de chicas del tercer piso. Pelirroja y pocosa. Muy pecosa. Con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada; el mentón tembloroso y los ojos brillantes, llorosos. Como bañados por un capa de lluvia, que nubla el alma y la golpea, la achicharra y la hace sufrir. Y uno se pregunta, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué sufre el titán invencible, intocable? Resulta curioso ver a la orgullosa Rose Weasley, esa que no se amedrenta por nada; esa que a pesar de lo que digan a sus espaldas (_¡y las cosas que dicen!_) sigue con la vista al frente y el mentón alto. Sí, esa. La misma que en primer año, me miró con actitud de superioridad y arrugando la nariz como si algo oliera mal, me dijo "No te quiere. Acostúmbrate" cuando me declaré a una de sus amigas. Y porque así era ella: insensible. Durante cinco años rompió corazones en todos Hogwarts: los tomó, los descuidó y los machacó con una satisfacción tan morbosa que daba miedo; sin una pizca de compasión dañó corazones puros como el alba. Pero como quien dice, todo va y todo vuelve. ¿Y que por qué sufría? Por mí. Únicamente por mí. Para para que entendáis mejor la situación, os pondré en contexto.

Nos habíamos conocido en primer año. Teníamos amigos en común. Y con sólo tiempo de conocerla, unos meses no más, la quise. La quise tanto y se lo dije y ella me contestó que no. Vaya uno a saber la razón, pero sus negativas son una de esas pocas cosas que por más esmero que uno ponga, no pueden cambiarse. Años más tarde, me llegó el rumor de que fue porque a ella también me quería y que como todo ser humano, al estar frente a algo desconocido, se asustó y trató de ocultarlo, de negarlo lavándose las manos, desentendiéndose del asunto. Pero como yo nunca fui de esos que se dan por vencidos, seguí tratando. No importó, nunca conseguí nada, sólo su amistad. La amistad más grande que ella podía brindarle a alguien del sexo opuesto (y eso es mucho decir porque siempre fue muy mojigata).

Durante cuatro años (lo que duró nuestra amistad), vi pasar un desfiladero de novios _express_ que terminaban llevándose como _souvenir_ un corazón roto y una relación penosa. Porque hay que reconocer, que por más que la quisiera, ella era muy mala persona; le gustaba ocasionar daños irreparables. Pero tenía sus cosas. Nunca conocí a alguien igual. Tenía un temple de acero; y era orgullosa. Endemoniadamente orgullosa, narcista y presumida. Y frívola, e insensible. Pero inteligente. La mejor bruja que vi en mi vida, capaz de hacer levitar un armario sólo con la mirada. Ah, y su voz. Tenía una voz... La oí cantar una sola vez y de casualidad. Todavía me acuerdo esa melodía angelical. Parecía imposible que alguien así pudiera guardar algo tan puro; que fuera capaz de reproducir algo tan inocente y único. Años después, me dijo que había cantando por mí.

Pero, no todo es eterno, y con el tiempo, nos fuimos distanciando. Primero, dejamos de desayunar juntos; después, ahorrábamos tiempo y ya no nos veíamos entre clases; al final, suprimíamos los encuentros en la biblioteca para estudiar y las salidas a Hogsmeade. Después de unos meses, ya no nos veíamos ni un pelo. Hicimos nuevos amigos y se nos olvidó la existencia del otro. Bueno, a mí se me olvidó su existencia. Ella siguió pensando en mí, y con más ahínco que antes, pero eso yo no lo supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Y cambié. Yo sé que cambié, porque cuando ella volvió a aparecer en mi vida, en quinto, seguía igual. Pero ya no me daba gracia sus chistes, ya no la veía como antes. Había pasado de ser _ella _a ser ella. La misma, pero diferente. Ahora, no había manto idílico que cubriera su figura. Y no pude dejar de demostrar indiferencia a su insistencia, a sus intentos de ser lo que éramos antes.

Dos semanas después de esa fecha, me la encontré en la fiesta de Gryffindor. Entre el murmullo, la bebida y las pociones ilegales que los de séptimo preparaban, la vi. Una cara bonita, muy bonita con unas piernas interminables, delgadas pero con forma que me hicieron despertar un sentimiento que sólo tenía para las brujas de las revistas. Porque era linda y, seamos sinceros, estaba buena. No tengo idea de cómo, pero terminamos haciendo lo que siempre se hace en las fiestas: sentarnos, borrachos, a lamentarnos por nuestra mala suerte. Me preguntó quién me gustaba, le respondí que Hannah Bingley, una Hufflepuff de mi mismo año.

-Igual, no importa. Ella sólo me quiere como amigo.-insistí casi por cuarta vez.

Y en ese momento, le vi un brillo especial en los ojos. Ese que siempre tenía antes de cometer un gran error. Y casi sin pensarlo y arrastrando las palabras, con una fuerza de rugido pero con voz apagada por la tristeza, me dijo:

-¡Sí se puede, idiota! ¡A mí no me gustabas y mira...-frenó en seco. Tal vez, se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que decía. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a cerrar la boca a tiempo:-...ahora.

Y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Siempre lo supe.

Y nos seguimos mirando. Y sentí, por un momento, esa sensación de años atrás, cuando la quería. Y se me antojó muy hermosa y muy cerca; y más, y más cerca. Y el roce de los labios dibujados como suaves pinceladas en su rostro. Y el beso. Ese beso que costaba más de lo que parecía, que tenía un precio mayor al que ostentaba. Y el embotamiento, y la falta de aire, y las manos, y la cercanía y los labios hinchados de tanto besar. Y por una noche, la quise y la deseé con todas mis ansias.

Al día siguiente, pasada la resaca y la calentura, volvimos a vernos. No me evitó, como pensaba que haría. Por el contrario, me buscó y aclaró el asunto.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó. No me miraba a los ojos, se observaba las manos como si fueran, de repente, lo más interesante del mundo- ¿Qué hacemos?

Y la vi tan tímida e inocente que me dio rabia. Mucha rabia. Recordé cuando ella me había dicho que no y me enojé más todavía. Y con la furia bien disimulada y los puños apretados en los bolsillos, la besé.

Y a partir de ese momento, hacerla sufrir se me volvió un hábito divertido y vicioso. Responder con indiferencia o mentiras a sus demostraciones de cariño. No fue una mala novia. Se esmeró y logró ser, probablemente, la mejor novia del mundo mágico y muggle. Pero yo estaba cegado por un sentimiento que todavía me avergüenza. Fue lo que nunca había sido: una persona normal con sentimientos. Me entregó lo más importante que podía darme: su confianza. Y como todo un idiota, la quebranté.

Un mes después, la busqué en la sala común. La encontré rebosante de felicidad. Me recibió con un beso y me habló. Empezó algún chiste que no recuerdo, pero no lo terminó. Se detuvo frente a mi expresión mortalmente seria; y con un "Tenemos que hablar" le adelanté lo que ella temía. Le dije que no pensaba que la relación estuviera funcionando. Ella, contrario a lo que pensaba, respiró hondo y me ayudó. Me dejó cortarle. Fui el primero y único que lo hizo.

Horas más tarde, cuando salí a dar una vuelta nocturna por el Colegio, la vi desde detrás de un busto histórico, sentada en el suelo, frente al baño de chicas del tercer piso. A pesar de la oscuridad, pude observarle los ojos brillantes con una decena de lágrimas amontonándose, pugnando por salir y llevarse los pedazos rotos y astillados de su corazón; los labios temblorosos y la barbilla triste pero alta. La mirada perdida al frente y el espectro de la tristeza surcándole como heridas, la cara; los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos por la fuerza. Y allí, en las penumbras de un rincón olvidado, creyéndose sola y exenta de miradas, hizo lo que nunca había hecho y menos por alguien que no fuera ella misma: lloró. Se abrazó los costados, suspiró hondo y se permitió, por primera vez en su vida, sufrir por amor.

Durante el primer mes, la vi aparecer todas las mañanas con el rostro desteñido por ojeras mal disimuladas y los ojos hinchados. Al segundo, dejó de hablarme. Al cuarto, ya ni me saludaba. Cada vez que me acercaba a ella, me miraba con dureza, altiva y orgullosa, me recriminaba. Me sentía un poco culpable, pero nunca dejé que esa sensación se extendiera por mi cuerpo.

Casi un año después, un día que parecía casi tan ordinario como el resto, ella volvió a saludarme. Esa misma tarde, en la sala común, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, escuché el sonido de su risa. Hace mucho tiempo que no oía esa estruendosa risa aguda. Me volteé para ver... Y, sí. En efecto: era Rose. Reía. Parecía realmente feliz, allí, riéndose con Lyssander Schamander. Hubiera ignorado esa situación de no ser porque _lo_ vi. Ese _brillo especial _ que inundó sus ojos y esa sonrisa que alguna vez había sido para mí, ahora era para otro. Y en ese momento, mientras Rose reía sin esa máscara de frialdad que le había visto llevar todos los días durante un año, lo supe. La verdad me cayó asfixiante sobre los hombros y lo vio tan claro como el agua: Todavía la quería, pero la había perdido y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para recuperarla.

La quise durante un par de años más. Después, en la primavera de mi vida, aprendí a ver estos recuerdos como simples fotografías. Valiosas, pero al fin y al cabo, sólo un fragmento estático del recuerdo. Una esencia escasa que dura tan poco como las flores primaverales.

_La quise, ella, a veces, también me quiso.(*)_


End file.
